karena mimpi
by jena florn
Summary: Taehyung mimpi. Pagi itu Taehyung dan Jimin mencari jawaban atas rasa penasaran di masa puber mereka [Jimin Taehyung vmin]
1. Chapter 1

**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung from BTS.**

 **Karena mimpi © jena florn**

 **Boyslove; VMin. Typos.**

 **uke!jimin seme!taehyung**

 **Rated m untuk konten bxb yang asem**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(Taehyung mimpi. Pagi itu Taehyung dan Jimin mencari jawaban atas rasa penasaran di masa puber mereka [Jimin Taehyung vmin])

* * *

Ji Min selesai menghangatkan nasi dan lauk. Dia menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Tae Hyung di atas meja. Belakangan ia jadi sering menginap di rumah Tae Hyung untuk mengurusi dan menemani teman karibnya itu. Sejak neneknya meninggal Tae Hyung jadi tinggal sendirian.

Ji Min melihat jam dinding. Setengah jam lagi waktunya untuk siap-siap ke sekolah. Ji Min memandang kamar mandi, Tae Hyung belum keluar dari sana. Rasanya lebih lama dari biasanya. Ji Min berkerut dahi. Tidak terjadi apa-apa, 'kan?

Ji Min berjalan ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ia khawatir. Diketuknya pintu kamar mandi.

"Tae- _ya_ ," panggil Ji Min.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ji Min memutuskan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Di dapatinya Tae Hyung sedang sibuk mencuci celana dalamnya. Tae Hyung telanjang dada, handuk membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya, rambutnya sudah basah, Tae Hyung jelas sudah selesai mandi. Tidak biasanya dia langsung mencuci pakaian yang dipakainya semalam.

"Wah, kau mimpi? Siapa wanitanya kali ini?" tanya Ji Min. Senyumnya tertahan.

Tae Hyung menoleh. Dia terkejut mendapati Ji Min di daun pintu menatapnya sambil menahan senyum. Meski begitu Tae Hyung tetap memasang wajah kalem dan melanjutkan mencuci.

"Aku akan selesai sebentar lagi," ujar Tae Hyung.

Ji Min mengangguk di tempatnya. "Sarapannya sudah siap."

"Mm."

Ji Min tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia tetap bersandar di sisi pintu.

"Kau tidak berniat menungguku di luar?" tanya Tae Hyung.

"Kau bilang kau selesai sebentar lagi. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Tae Hyung hanya melirik Ji Min sekilas. Malam tadi ia memang bermimpi. Masa pubertas membuatnya harus menanggung mimpi yang tak pernah dialaminya ketika kanak-kanak dulu. Dia jadi harus mencuci pakaiannya semalam yang didapatinya pagi tadi ternyata sangat kotor dan bau.

" _Ya_! Kurasa kau perlu mengurangi nonton film begituan. Jadi terlalu banyak wanita di dalam imajinasimu. Itulah kenapa kau sering mimpi. Aish, padahal aku sudah lama tidak mimpi, malah kau yang mimpi terus," ujar Ji Min.

Tae Hyung selesai dengan pakaiannya. Dia berdiri dan menghadap Ji Min. Berujar, "Aku tidak punya banyak wanita dalam imajinasiku."

Ji Min terkekeh. "Benarkah? Baiklah, anggap aku percaya."

Tae Hyung mengamati penampilan Ji Min pagi itu. kaos putih oblong yang menelan tubuh Ji Min, membuatnya tampak sangat mungil. Dan celana pendek yang hanya menutupi separuh pahanya. Ji Min kelihatan seksi. Tae Hyung tesenyum.

Tae Hyung mendekat. Menipiskan jaraknya dengan Ji Min.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ji Min.

Tae Hyung menarik tangan Ji Min, membawa Ji Min tepat berada di hadapannya.

Mata Ji Min membola, ia terlalu dekat dengan Tae Hyung. Ji Min bisa mencium aroma sabun yang segar di tubuh Tae Hyung. Leher indah Tae Hyung tepat di hadapannya, dada Tae Hyung yang terdapat jejak air dari rambutnya tampak seksi, pun wajah elok Tae Hyung yang sedari tadi mengunci Ji Min dengan tatapannya. Semuanya terlalu cepat dan dekat. Ji Min menciut di tempat. Ia mendadak gugup.

"Aku memimpikanmu, Park Ji Min," ujar Tae Hyung. Suaranya rendah dan berat. "Belakangan, aku tak lagi mimpi bersama wanita, tapi malah bersamamu. Bukankah ini aneh?"

Ji Min menelan ludahnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tae Hyung menunduk, mendekatkan wajah pada wajah Ji Min. Dadanya berdebar. Mata mereka bertemu. Ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ji Min. Tae Hyung awalnya tak bergerak. Tapi ketika didapatinya mata Ji Min menutup, Ji Min tidak memberinya perlawanan, Tae Hyung bergerak untuk memperdalam kecupan di bibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka. Rasanya dingin dan panas secara bersamaan. Juga manis, memabukkan.

Detik-detik berlalu. Suara kecupan mereka memenuhi ruang. Tae Hyung menangkup wajah Ji Min dengan tangannya yang hangat. Menjauhkan wajahnya dengan Ji Min, memberi jarak sejenak.

"Kurasa aku mencintaimu, Ji Min- _ah_."

Ji Min seolah hanya menerima. Bahkan ketika ciuman kedua mereka berlangsung, hingga tangan Tae Hyung yang mulai bermain-main dengan tubuh Ji Min, Ji Min hanya bisa diam di tempat dan membiarkan.

Rasanya pagi itu bukan hanya rasa penasaran Tae Hyung yang terjawab, tapi juga rasa penasaran Ji Min.

Mereka berdua hanya sepasang remaja yang sedang dibingungkan pada hasrat dan rasa entah di diri masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama membutuhkan jawaban untuk memangkas rasa penasaran mereka mengenai banyak hal, termasuk cinta dan seks.

Kaos Ji Min tanggal, celana Ji Min turun, handuk Tae Hyung sudah hampir lepas.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya Tae Hyung.

Ji Min menahan desah. "Tae- _ya_."

Keduanya berpeluh dan menyatu. Terlalu dekat dan cepat. Terlalu panas dan membuat candu.

* * *

.

.

End

Note: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;;;;;;; akhirnya saya bisa bikin cerita asem hahahahahahaha /slap

anjir muka gue langsung memerah dan tersenyum cerah. kucinta vmin kubahagia bisa membuat vmin menyatu '3'

Salam cinta untuk vmin! Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Batang, 28 Juni 2017

Jena florn


	2. Chapter 2

ngga ada niatan bikin lanjutan dari karena mimpi, serius, tapi entah gimana kekotoran ini terketik begitu saja.

 **Rated m untuk konten bxb yang asem.**

 **Warning! Rated m di sini bukan untuk scene ahh-uuh-ahh vulgar, bxb ala saya emang begini adanya, saya ngga mau ada komentar yang minta lebih asem dan ngatain saya ngga becus bikin rated m. hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tae Hyung melongo terkejut mendapati Ji Min yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Dia berniat memanggil Ji Min yang habis mandi untuk segera sarapan, mereka selalu membagi tugas setiap harinya, hari ini giliran Tae Hyung yang menyiapkan makanan. Tae Hyung mendapati Ji Min separuh telanjang di kamarnya.

Oke, Tae Hyung sudah sering melihat Ji Min tanpa busana. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa panas.

"Kau telanjang dan nungging," ujar Tae Hyung. Suaranya berat. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Ji Min menoleh, lalu berdiri tegak dan menghadap Tae Hyung. Dia sedang mencari celana pendek dan celana dalamnya yang entah ada di bagian lemari mana. Sedari tadi ia mencari dan tak kunjung menemukan dua pakaian yang harusnya sudah melindungi bagian bawah tubuhnya dari semilir angin.

"Aku tak menemukan celanaku," ujar Ji Min. "Aku tidak telanjang, atasku sudah berbusana."

"Kaosku yang kebesaran? Kau sinting! Kau mau menggodaku? Tidak cukupkah semalamam penuh kita bercinta?"

"Hei, tenang. Aku tidak sebrutal itu. Aku hanya tidak menemukan pakaian santaiku, jadi alih-alih berpikiran kotor, bisakah kau membantuku mencari?" tanya Ji Min.

Tae Hyung menuju ke lemari. Ia tak berniat membantu Ji Min mencari, jadi dia meraih celana dalamnya dan memberikannya pada Ji Min.

"Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan telanjang. Kau bisa masuk angin."

"Dan kau bisa terangsang. Begitukah?"

Tae Hyung hanya tersenyum ringan. "Begitulah. Aku tak mau jadi biadab yang menyetubuhimu padahal kau sudah cukup sakit untuk yang semalam."

Semalam memang mereka memecahkan rekor bercinta terlama dan terpanas mereka. Entah setan jenis apa yang sudah menambah jejeran setan di diri keduanya, tapi Tae Hyung dan Ji Min belakangan semakin intim.

Ji Min sudah mengenakan celana Tae Hyung. Sungguh, itu jauh lebih membuat Tae Hyung tergoda dari melihat Ji Min telanjang beberapa detik lalu. Ji Min telanjang sudah sering dinikmatinya, tapi Ji Min berbalut pakaiannya adalah hal baru. Meski kadang mereka bertukar pakaian, tapi tidak untuk bertukar celana dalam.

"Sialan!"

Tae Hyung mengumpat sebelum meraih Ji Min dan memagut bibirnya. Sungguh dia tak mau hilang kendali, tapi bersama Ji Min berarti harus membuatnya berani hilang kendali tiap saat.

Ji Min mendorong Tae Hyung. "Ya Tuhan! Kau brutal."

Tae Hyung mengangkat alisnya. "Wah, apa aku barusan mendengarmu menyebut Tuhan?"

"Aku lapar."

Ji Min tak mengindahkan berlalu dari kamar.

Tae Hyung mengekorinya. Keduanya menuju ruang makan. Ruang makan dan ruang tengah Tae Hyung jadi satu kesatuan. Mereka menikmati acara televisi pagi yang menyiarkan berita olahraga sembari menyantap nasi dan kimchi.

"Mau ke gereja bersama?" tawar Tae Hyung. "Sepertinya aku perlu menghadap Tuhan."

Ji Min terkekeh. Tae Hyung memang sering salah menyusun kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

"Menghadap Tuhan? Kau ingin mati? _Ya_ , jangan mati dulu, Tae Hyung- _ah_." Ji Min menyuap dan menelan nasinya. "Mau mengakui dosa-dosamu?"

Tae Hyung menatap Ji Min. "Mau meminta sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Ji Min.

"Agar bisa bersamamu terus, selamanya."

Ji Min pura-pura batuk. "Wah, Kim Tae Hyung. Kau serius mau terus bersamaku?"

"Aku belum selesai," ujar Tae Hyung. "Agar aku bisa menjamahmu setiap saat."

"Keparat kau!" Ji Min bersungut. "Kurasa kau perlu ke gereja untuk meminta ampunan."

"Kalau bagimu aku pedosa, maka kau juga. Karena kau kawanku dalam membuat dosa, Ji Min."

Ji Min mengerang kesal. Tae Hyung tertawa.

"Serius, aku ingin ke gereja, kalau bagimu tidak untuk meminta, maka aku ingin bersyukur," ujar Tae Hyung.

"Atas?'

"Kau. Karena Tuhan memberiku anugerah berharga berupa kau, Ji Min- _ah_."

" _Ya_!"

"Apakah sudah kedengaran romantis?"

Ji Min tertawa. "Sudah sudah, hentikan. Jangan membicarakan ini lagi."

Tae Hyung mendekatkan wajah pada Ji Min. "Kenapa? Aku suka pembicaraan ini. Dan aku juga suka kau."

"Sialan, Kim Tae Hyung!"

Tae Hyung menatap Ji Min yang menggigit bibirnya. Ji Min sedang mengendalikan wajahnya agar tidak merona malu.

"Sialan, Park Ji Min, jangan menggigit bibir."

"Kenapa? Apakah aku sudah kelihatan menggoda?" tanya Ji Min. Mengikuti gaya bicara Tae Hyung tadi. "Dan aku juga suka kau."

Ji Min tertawa. Tae Hyung melongo sebelum berdecak kagum.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Note : hehehehehe, tahu kok sequel ini tidak sesuai harapan, tapi terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Salam sayang,

Jena florn


End file.
